


Can't Complain

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never would Sam expect this to occur, especially on a mundane day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Complain

**Author's Note:**

> my take on actually humans au  
> weird ass librarian Gabriel is the trope  
> also comedy

He runs his finger across the various book spines on the crowded shelf, furrowing his brows as he goes. Sam halts, feeling awkwardly embarrassed and slightly confused as the book he's trying to find, is not there, and he swears he went through this shelf so many times, it's become muscle memory. He continues to kneel on the carpeted floors for a moment, contemplating his next move, and clumsily stands upright. Deciding to then contact the library help desk person, he leaves the long aisle in search of the desk.

He finds it, successfully with a fellow librarian working behind it, who seems to be largely focused on some writing task, finishing sheet after sheet of some catalog copy. Sam's not sure, and neither does he really care- he just wants to check the library's public biology textbook (that's required in his class's current unit course) take notes, and leave. 

He's had it before, multiple times actually, and the reasoning that it's suddenly not there, is questioning. There's no chance another student could've taken it already, the library was full of elderly people or young children. Besides, people were not permitted to freely check out the textbooks in this particular town library.

He hesitates at first, then walks up briskly to the desk. He stands at the desk, leaning on the desk to appear more nonchalant than he actually was. 

"How can I help you?" The librarian person completes his furious scribbles on some receipt, and sets it aside before drawing another sheet from the small bin. The librarian, who appears to be a mature blond man, doesn't look up even once as he speaks to Sam. The librarian doesn't look at all familiar, so maybe he's new. Or maybe he shifted to this wing of the library, from another section that Sam never went through.

"Hi, yeah, um, I was wondering if you had a textbook called _'Human Health and Structures'_ , but I don't know the publisher," he presses.

"Don't worry, I don't really know the publisher either, but I'll search it up," the man hums, and finally looks up from his desk, and almost immediately as his eyes land on Sam, an unidentifiable expression flits across his face, before he slips a good-hearted grin. "Well then."

This no doubt makes Sam self-conscious, concluding that the person had found his physical appearance amusing, and he cocks his head, daring to speak. "Is there something... wrong?"

"With those looks? God, no," the man- Gabriel- clarifies, obviously entertained that Sam caught on. But the younger Winchester stiffens at this retort, so the blond quickly adds, "People would sell their soul to have that face, you know. Now I wonder, did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Sell your soul. I mean, you're practically a ten."

Sam knits his brows and found himself fumbling as he spoke. "I really don't- thanks, but I really need the textbook."

"I must have you know," Gabriel drawls, spinning his swivel chair in a slow circle, "that you may be a ten, but I'm a twelve."

"Yeah, no, I totally agree. Just, uh, textbook?" Sam prompts, hastily.

"Right, right. It should be on one of these shelves," Gabriel dismissively answers, gesturing the book cart beside the desk. Sam steps toward the direction, but Gabriel cuts in, saying, "I got it. Wouldn't want you to mess up the order." That had to be an excuse for something. Not sure what, but definitely for something.

Sam frowns, but says nothing, allowing the librarian in front in search of the textbook he so desperately needed. From the middle shelf, Gabriel withdraws the familiar blue hardcover book, and hands it over to Sam, after sticking one of his written tickets in it. "If you want to take it out of the library, this shows you've received full permission from one of the librarians."

"Okay, thanks," Sam takes it, smiling gratefully.

"No problem," calls Gabriel over his shoulder as he returns to his desk. "Holler if you need anything else." He gives a cheeky grin, that Sam is reluctant to respond to as he nods and leaves.

Sam's walking home when he decides to snap open his book and take a look at the reciept. It, at first glance, appears to be a jumble of letters bunched together in an messy fashion. As he stares at it, the words are merely numbers, and the realization that some stranger had so freely given his phone number to another stranger is alarming, and Sam sighs, knowing that this will not be the last time they'll meet.

And they said romance was dead.


End file.
